Wing
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) Kirby GCN |anime = #J87/#E87 |type = Melee-oriented |hat = Native American headdress and feathery wings. |icon = |enemies = Birdon, Flappy |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Birdon, Flappy (Kirby Wii only) }} General Information '''Wing' is one of Kirby's copy abilities. While Kirby has always had the ability to fly, Wing allows him to fly at a much faster rate. Wing specializes in strengthening Kirby's in-air capabilities and long ranged attacks. Although attacks like Feather Gun can take on enemies from afar, they still lack power. Wing utilizes feathers and other such things as means of attacking. However, Kirby's new wings also allow for electricity-themed attacks that (oftentimes) can only be executed in mid-air. After a long hiatus, Wing returned alongside another Super Star ability, Plasma, in Kirby Air Ride. When gotten, Kirby loses his Air Ride Machine and instead flies along the track under his own power. He can go quite fast this way, but cannot charge up a boost. The Wing ability only lasts a few seconds in this game. However, Wing Kirby can perform a windy roll attack, a move identical to Meta Knight's spin attack. Where there is strong wind, Wing is an ideal ability to use, because Kirby can soar through it, something he can't normally do with any other ability. Move Set Kirby Air Ride In Kirby Air Ride, Wing can be obtained by inhaling a Flappy in Air Ride mode, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and its several of its Stadiums. As it is a Copy Ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wing Form, Kirby has average speed, and is more maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines. The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wing (or Wheel) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. Kirby cannot use his arrow-gun, however, but still retains the ability to do a quick spin. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Only appearing once in the series in the episode Waste Management, Wing gives Kirby unprecedented speed and maneuverability in the air. (Still slower than Jet of course, but easier to steer.) His main attack is Feather Gun, which shoots feathers to impale enemies, but he also uses his Condor Head attack. Transformation Sequence Other Quotes Trivia *If one is playing as Birdon in Super Star Ultra's Helper to Hero, the quote will still say "Spread your wings and fly, little Kirby!" even though that one is playing as a completely different character. This is because the Helpers use the same description as the Copy Abilities. *Kirby's attire is similar to an Indian Chief. *When Wing is used by the second player playing as Keeby in the Kirby Super Star Ultra co-op mode of Gourmet Race, the headdress and feathers will be red, white, and blue instead of yellow, green, maroon, and tan. Artwork Image:Wing.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Wing.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Wing Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:TrWing kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons File:WingiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Wingicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' ja:ウィング Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities